Easy Choice
by Westerly Sama
Summary: Blaise/Théo : Quand Draco tente d'outrepasser sa bienvenue dans le couple de Blaise et Théo.


Titre : Easy Choice

Auteur : Westy

Fandom : Harry Potter

Characters : Théodore Nott/Blaise Zabini – Draco Malfoy

Ratings : - de 15 ans s'abstenir

Warnings : Violence gratuite, gros mots

Disclaimer : Ce texte ne fait que s'inspirer de l'oeuvre de J.K.Rowling qui en possède tous les droits et surtout celui de me trancher la tête au besoin. Il n'a aucunement l'intention de plagier l'auteur en question ni d'en tirer un quelconque profit.

Easy Choice

-Hmm Théo, tu es si parfait, je me sens…je me sens si bien…

-Si tu continues je vais…je ne vais réussir à tenir Bini, grogna le jeune Nott contre la gorge humide de son amant.

Blaise lâcha les épaules carrées de son compagnon et enfouit ses mains dans ses cheveux bruns trempés de sueur. Il sombra dans les grands yeux bleus qui le dévoraient sans s'en cacher. Il attira les lèvres carmines vers lui et les happa des siennes, goûtant cette bouche qui céda sous la sienne et lui offrit l'attention qu'il désirait, qui se referma sur la sienne sans pour autant se faire pressante, juste là contre lui, un contact si intime qu'il faillit s'abandonner à l'extase.

-Bini, regarde-moi, gémit Théo en ramenant son visage qui s'était renversé sur le côté vers le sien de deux doigts tremblants sous l'effort.

Il obtempéra mais garda les yeux fermement clos, les dents serrés et les poings crispés dans les cheveux ondulés de Théo.

-Hey, hey, Bini !

Des vagues de frissons incontrôlables parcoururent sa peau moite de sueur quand la voix rauque de désir trop longtemps retenu s'échappa d'entre les lèvres humides contre sa joue pour aller séduire ses oreilles si sensibles à ses sons si sexuels.

-Hey, ouvre les yeux, Bini, souffla-t-elle avec difficulté, laissant ensuite un long gémissement déformer le surnom que Théo lui donnait lorsqu'ils n'étaient que tous les deux.

Il savait qu'il serait perdu, mais il ouvrit ses beaux yeux noirs et plongea dans les yeux amoureux de Théo. Il se cambra si brusquement que cela en fût douloureux, il cria comme jamais il n'avait crié auparavant et Théo le serra fort contre lui, si fort qu'il voulut mourir là maintenant, avec lui, et rester dans cet état de semi conscience jusqu'à la fin des temps.

-Je t'aime, je t'aime, si tu savais comme je t'aime, gronda Théodore sans le lâcher. Il avait l'impression qu'il essayait de les faire fuser ensemble tellement il le pressait contre lui, ne voulant plus aucun espace entre eux. Son cœur battait toujours aussi furieusement, martelant sa poitrine presque douloureusement, mais pour rien au monde il n'aurait échangé la place qu'il tenait au creux des bras de son amant. Il caressa les bras musclés de ses doigts tremblotants et s'endormit paisiblement, en paix avec lui-même.

Il se réveilla sous la caresse d'un doigt taquin qui dessinait sa mâchoire et trépassait sur ses lèvres humides. Il resserra son emprise sur la hanche nue de son amant avec un sourire avant de se crisper : l'odeur n'était pas la même. Et vu leur position, Théo aurait eu du mal à être le responsable de ces douces attentions. Il tourna son visage pour échapper à la main pas inconnue mais non désirée. Il se tendit et Théo se réveilla immédiatement, resserrant automatiquement son bras autour de lui, chassant l'intrus d'un revers de la main.

-Oh, vous n'êtes pas drôles du tout les gars, leur parvint la voix nasillarde de leur collègue de Serpentard. Ce n'est que moi.

Blaise embrassa le torse bronzé de son compagnon avant de se redresser, énervé que Malfoy eût déranger leur sommeil. Il était si rare qu'ils puissent passer du temps ensemble rien que tous les deux. Et dès qu'ils trouvaient une minute à eux, il fallait toujours que ce connard de Malfoy trouve le moyen de se pointer pour tout gâcher.

-Tu vas me faire la gueule encore longtemps Blaise ? Demanda-t-il avec irritation.

-Je croyais qu'il avait pourtant été clair Draco, intervint Théo en se redressant, le drap tombant souplement sur ses cuisses, révélant son torse et ventre musclés, ses épaules larges et ses bras forts, ainsi que la multitude de suçons et marques en tous genres laissés là par la bouche avide de Blaise.

-Vous ne pouvez pas être sérieux ! Vous n'allez pas me laissez de côté comme ça ?! Protesta-t-il.

Et même s'il s'adressait à eux deux, son regard couleur acier ne quittait pas Blaise des yeux.

-Comment nous as-tu trouvé d'ailleurs ? Questionna Blaise en se grattant le cou avec agitation.

-Comme d'habitude, ça ne m'a pas pris longtemps pour trouver comment entrer, se vanta-t-il avec un rictus moqueur.

-Si tu pouvais arrêter ça Draco, ce serait sympa de ta part, déclara Théo en se penchant pour attraper son sac à terre. Ce n'est pas comme si on ne t'avait rien dit. Dès le début, on avait été assez clair sur le sujet et tu avais accepté sans problème, tu ne vas pas jouer au con maintenant, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Théo en allumant une cigarette du bout de sa baguette, son regard trop bleu fixant les prunelles grises du blond.

Il avait on ne plus conscience du désir de leur camarade de classe pour Blaise, mais leur petit jeu à trois était maintenant terminé, ils y avaient mis fin presque un mois auparavant. Bien sûr, le blond avait protesté, mais même s'il était aussi bien fait que Blaise, Théo le surpassait en force physique, habitué à s'entraîner sévèrement chaque jour.

-Je n'ai jamais accepté une telle chose ! S'énerva Malfoy, son regard allant de la silhouette détournée de Blaise au visage fermé de Théo.

Ce dernier soupira avec mécontentement et repoussa le drap sur son amant vers lequel il se pencha pour embrasser sa nuque, chassant les ongles qui infligeaient de méchantes griffures à la peau sensible qui se trouvait juste sous son oreille percée.

-Habille-toi et va au dortoir, je te rejoins dans pas longtemps.

Blaise tourna la tête vers lui et ferma les yeux lorsqu'il embrassa sa joue tendrement, prenant le temps de respirer ce parfum qu'il ne se lassait jamais de humer, son nez à même la peau le dégageant.

-Vous êtes deux beaux salauds.

Blaise rouvrit les yeux et serra les dents, s'entourant du drap et saisissant ses affaires avant de s'enfermer dans la salle de bain adjointe à la chambre.

-Tu peux bien me balancer toutes les saletés que tu veux Malfoy, mais je te conseille d'éviter ça lorsque Blaise est dans la pièce, le prévint Théodore en se levant du lit, ramassant d'une main ses vêtements froissés qu'il posa sur le matelas, croisant le regard du blond qui ne cachait pas son agacement, ni son avidité d'ailleurs.

-Et que crois-tu être capable de me faire Nott ? Siffla-t-il en écartant les bras, l'invitant à exercer une quelconque forme de vengeance. Tu crois pouvoir m'empêcher de le toucher ? Railla-t-il.

Théodore tira une bouffée de sa cigarette avant de la coincer au coin de ses lèvres pour boucler tranquillement sa ceinture.

-Tu vois, tu n'oses même pas me répondre ! Et tu sais pourquoi ? Tu sais que j'ai raison ! Jubila le blond en le regardant se vêtir avec lenteur.

Théo faillit enfiler la chemise rayé vert et gris mais remarqua que la taille était trop petite pour que ce soit la sienne et finit par simplement mettre son pull blanc au col en v à même la peau et sa robe par-dessus, glissant la chemise trop courte et sa cravate dans son sac.

-Reste loin de nous Malfoy, je ne comptais pas en arriver là, mais si jamais tu ne fais qu'un seul pas de travers vers Blaise, j'irais voir le Professeur Snape et je ne serais pas avare en détails, menaça-t-il en se redressant de toute sa hauteur.

-Tu ne peux rien contre moi Nott, mets-toi en travers de mon chemin et ta famille en souffrira, je peux te l'assurer, gronda Malfoy d'un ton provocant.

-Ton père n'a pas plus d'influence que le mien Malfoy et je ne pense pas qu'il s'abaissera à régler les petites affaires personnelles de son fils, rétorqua-t-il, tremblant de colère.

-Mais la pauvre petite famille Zabini n'a pas vraiment choisi son camp n'est-ce pas ? Ricana le blond, reculant d'un pas lorsque Théo avança vers lui les poings crispés.

Mais ce fut de son côté gauche qu'arriva un coup de poing magistral qui le poussa vers le mur et lui arracha un grognement de surprise. Il se redressa et passa sa langue sur la lèvre ensanglantée. Son regard fusilla Blaise et s'il n'avait pas déjà été passablement irrité avant cela, il n'allait maintenant reculer devant rien pour les séparer.

-Vous ne viendrez pas vous plaindre que je ne vous avais pas prévenus, furent ses derniers mots débordants de venin.

Blaise contempla le mélange de désespoir et de fureur qui déformait le visage de son amant. Ce si doux visage qui l'avait regardé avec tant d'amour la nuit passée. Il ne tremblait plus de désir contenu mais de rage. La cigarette entre ses lèvres se consumait sans qu'il y prête attention. Ses yeux bleus se tournèrent enfin vers lui et Blaise ne put réprimer le sanglot qui causa une douleur sourde dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il y trouva toute l'incertitude et l'impuissance de Théo. Il tourna les talons et quitta la pièce en courant ; les larmes dévalant ses joues et hors d'haleine, il heurta de plein fouet un torse masculin qu'il renversa et sur lequel il tomba, inerte. Et il pleura. Il cria. Il agrippa la robe aux couleurs rouge et or et sanglota fort contre l'élève qui s'était trouvé là en même temps que lui, complètement par hasard, mais qui au lieu de le repousser, l'entoura de ses bras et le fit asseoir, sans couper le contact entre eux, mais en frottant lentement son dos de haut en bas, murmurant des mots doux juste au dessus de son oreille qui l'incitèrent lentement à se calmer.

-Je vais l'emmener.

Blaise se tendit en entendant la voix du directeur de sa maison dans son dos, il sentit le hochement de tête de l'étudiant contre lui mais refusa de libérer l'étudiant. Le battement calme et régulier de son cœur l'avait si bien tranquillisé, ainsi que l'aura magique sereine qui l'entourait comme une seconde peau. Il repoussa le plus possible le moment de leur séparation, mais il céda à la pression sur son épaule et se leva sans force, les yeux rouges et vides.

-Retournez à votre dortoir Monsieur Potter et pas un mot à quiconque, dit Snape en entourant les épaules de son élève d'un bras solide pour lequel il fut très reconnaissant. Ses jambes flageolaient dangereusement et refuseraient de le porter encore très longtemps.

-Bonsoir et bonne nuit.

Bizarrement, Snape n'avait pas été mordant et Potter avait été respectueux. Blaise observa avec absence la silhouette quelque peu boiteuse du Griffondor s'éloigner tranquillement jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse au détour du couloir et céda finalement à la pression qu'exerçait son professeur sur ses épaules. Il le suivit dans une pièce qui lui était encore inconnue et le pan de mur se referma derrière eux. Sur le tableau, Salazar Serpentard flattait un énorme chien noir d'un air songeur.

Théo courait. Il avait cru savoir où irait Blaise, mais il ne l'avait trouver nulle part. Il aperçut une forme sombre marcher lentement vers un des escaliers tournants et faillit appeler le nom de son compagnon lorsqu'il vit les yeux verts de Harry Potter le trouver dans la pénombre. Il soupira, passa une main dans ses cheveux déjà bien décoiffés, reprit son chemin mais s'arrêta avec un étrange pressentiment avant de s'en retourner au dortoir des Serpentards.

-Potter !

Le brunet se tourna vers lui avec flegme, l'air pensif.

-Est-ce que tu cherches Blaise Zabini ?

Son cœur fit un bond sauvage dans sa poitrine. Il pressa sa paume sur son torse pour en assourdir la douleur et son geste ne passa pas inaperçu.

-Il est avec le Professeur Snape, révéla-t-il calmement avant de se retourner vers l'escalier.

Théo le contempla et souffla un merci teinté de soulagement avant de reprendre sa course tandis que l'énorme horloge de Poudlard entreprenait le premier coup du couvre-feu.

Il ne trouva personne au bureau de Snape et fit demi-tour pour se retrouver bientôt devant le tableau du fondateur des cachots.

-Bonsoir ! S'il vous plaît, prévenez le Professeur Snape que Théodore Nott souhaiterait lui parler ! Implora-t-il, hors d'haleine, la voix enrouée.

Salazar le contempla curieusement, mais disparut un moment au bout duquel la porte s'ouvrit et Théodore s'engouffra dans l'appartement de son professeur de Potions.

-Par ici Monsieur Nott.

Il n'hésita pas à suivre l'ex-Mangemort, passant devant lui pendant qu'il fermait la porte derrière eux. Il aperçut Blaise et se précipita vers lui, tombant à genoux vers le garçon qui se laissa renverser dans ses bras, ses larmes taries, une profonde résignation peinte sur les traits de son visage.

-Est-ce que ça va ? Bini ? Souffla-t-il,

-Non, non Théo, ce connard a réussi à trouver le seul moyen de nous séparer, ça ne va pas du tout !

Théo se raidit et soupira en relâchant ses muscles.

-Je sais, je sais…

Le maître des lieux les contempla un moment du pas de la porte avant de s'éclaircir la gorge et de pénétrer dans la pièce, agitant sa baguette d'un mouvement lent et une troisième tasse à thé rejoignit les deux sur la table. Il remplit ladite tasse et la posa près de celle de Blaise.

Théo le remercia d'un hochement vague de la tête et se retourna vers lui, casé entre les jambes de Blaise qui garda une main dans son cou, jouant machinalement avec les plus longues mèches de ses cheveux.

-Vous êtes arrivés assez promptement Monsieur Nott, comment avec-vous su que Monsieur Zabini serait ici ? Demanda Snape d'un ton neutre, remuant son thé avec circonspection.

-J'ai croisé Harry Potter.

La main dans son cou cessa tous mouvements pendant quelques secondes mais reprit bientôt son occupation comme si elle ne s'était jamais arrêtée.

-Je ne peux malheureusement rien pour vous, déclara-t-il avec regrets. Je n'ai plus aucune relation avec Lucius Malfoy, ajouta-t-il pensivement.

-Ce n'est pas à vous de régler ceci, affirma Blaise en acceptant sa tasse, offerte par la main de Théo.

-Tout ceci n'aurait cependant dû rester qu'une petite guerre adolescente. Malheureusement, les Malfoy ont la fâcheuse tendance de tout briser autour d'eux lorsqu'ils n'obtiennent pas ce qu'ils veulent.

-Je vais contacter mon père pour savoir si vraiment le père de Malfoy à une telle influence sur…Je veux dire, pourquoi n'attaquer qu'une famille parmi tant d'autres qui ne se sont pas décidées pour un parti dans cette guerre froide ? Se demanda Théo à voix haute, sceptique mais non pas moins soucieux.

-Il n'y a plus vraiment de logique chez Voldemort, il est obsédé par Potter.

-Il y a de quoi, il est plutôt canon, intervint Blaise, d'un ton pince-sans-rire.

-Blaise !!

-Et bien foutu.

-Monsieur Zabini !

-Ben quoi, c'est vrai.

Snape réprima un sourire en coin et Théo hésita entre frapper sa tête brune et secouer la tête avec incrédulité. Il se décidant pour un mixte des deux en cognant sans effort le genou près de son épaule et en souriant de travers.

-…et il a de sacrés pectoraux !

_Cher Papa,_

_Comment vas-tu ? J'espère qu'avec la réponse à cette lettre tu m'enverras de bonnes nouvelles de toi et maman. Et est-ce que Jo se débrouille bien à l'école ? Je suppose qu'elle fait autant de chahut que l'année dernière et elle a de qui tenir !_

_Le but de ma lettre est plutôt grave malgré les apparences. Tu es au courant de ma relation avec Blaise Zabini. Il s'avère que nous avons fait une petite erreur en relation avec Draco Malfoy, qui a menacé d'en référer à son père et plus haut si jamais je ne cessais pas de voir Blaise. Nous retenir de nous voir ne nous tuera certainement pas, mais j'aimerais tout de même savoir ce qu'il arriverait si le père de Malfoy décidait que la famille de Blaise n'est pas à la bonne place…Il m'en a fait la menace bien concrète et même si faisons preuve d'une très grande discrétion, je veux savoir si elle est à prendre au sérieux. Je ne veux surtout pas qu'il arrive quelque chose à sa famille, ni à la nôtre. _

_Prends soin de toi,_

_Embrasse tendrement maman et Jo pour moi,_

_Ton fils, Théo_

-Monsieur Zabini, prêtez s'il vous plaît atten… BOOM ! Si vous aviez si envie que ça de passer le temps d'une retenue avec Monsieur Potter, il fallait tout simplement me le dire, ce soir à 18h dans mon bureau et dix points en moins pour Serpentard.

Les quelques Serpentards en Potions Avancés lancèrent des regards furieux à Snape qui souleva un sourcil interrogateur, lèvres pincées. Harry rougit avec colère, mais avant qu'il ne pût itérer un mot, Snape s'appuya des deux mains devant son bureau et se pencha vers lui comme pour lui murmurer un secret.

-Pas un mot Monsieur Potter ! Admettez que vous aimez toute cette attention, le nargua-t-il avant de se redresser et d'inspecter la potion devant lui. Il eut un rictus moqueur mais s'éloigna silencieusement, ignorant tout à fait les yeux revolvers couleur émeraude.

-D'autres amateurs ?

Théodore continua tranquillement sa potion, s'efforçant de ne pas jeter de coups d'oeils en direction de Blaise qui nettoyait son bureau en silence, tête baissée, penaud. Quatre jours auparavant il avait envoyé sa lettre mais n'avait toujours pas reçu de réponse, ce n'était somme toute pas inhabituel de la part de son père, mais les récents évènements avaient faits apparaître un pli soucieux sur son front. Il n'avait pas reparlé à Blaise depuis leur conversation chez le professeur Snape et cet éloignement si soudain avait eu un effet attristant sur le visage d'habitude si vivant de Blaise. Il passait maintenant tout son temps libre à la bibliothèque, alors qu'il s'était créé des périodes dans son emploi du temps exprès pour lui ces derniers mois et en retour il avait décidé de travailler avec Blaise à la bibliothèque. Aujourd'hui, il n'avait plus aucune envie de travailler, il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer, son esprit vagabondait toujours du côté des tables voisines où son petit ami se jetait à corps perdu dans d'énormes volumes reliés aux côtés de la fameuse Hermione Granger. Ils les contemplaient s'échanger quelques propos à voix basse et il finissait par ranger ses affaires et claquer ses livres pour finalement tourner les talons et aller courir autour du château.

-Rangez vos affaires, vos résultats en fioles sur la table du fond et pas de grabuge. M. Nott, venez me voir.

Il fut surpris d'être interpellé et ce fut une bonne chose, il vit aussitôt l'expression devenue suspicieuse de Malfoy s'effacer, tandis que le blond quittait la classe derrière Blaise. Il fut déchiré entre le suivre et vérifier qu'il ne l'importunerait pas et rester pour parler au professeur de Potions.

Quand tous eurent décampé, Snape lui indiqua de prendre place à la première table, sur laquelle il s'assit du bout des fesses, incapable de s'asseoir tranquillement en sachant Blaise quelque part dans le château et Malfoy certainement à sa poursuite.

-Repos Monsieur Nott, Monsieur Zabini est en ce moment flanqué de Mademoiselle Granger et de Monsieur Lansorsel et très certainement suivi de près par Potter, il ne lui arrivera rien sinon une overdose de contact inter-maisons.

Après s'être assuré du sérieux de Snape, il cessa de gigoter nerveusement. Son estomac grogna de façon audible et il posa une main sur son ventre qui était aussi une victime dans tout ça.

-J'ai reçu une lettre de votre mère.

Il redressa la tête, les yeux écarquillés.

-Elle n'a l'air de rien savoir, simplement, elle a eu le sentiment que vous n'alliez pas bien, elle m'a demandé de veiller sur vous. J'ai remarqué que vous n'avez pas mangé d'aussi bon appétit que d'ordinaire ces quatre derniers jours. Et vous sortez souvent. Bien que j'encourage toute activité sportive très fortement, nous sommes en décembre et le temps se dégrade plutôt rapidement dans nos contrées, je vous prierais de mieux vous préparer à ces sorties. Et veillez à manger convenablement.

-Je ne peux pas, admit Théo honteusement. Je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles de mon père et Malfoy a remonté les Serpentards contre moi.

Snape fronça les sourcils.

-Je vois. Pour finir, si vous désirez vous engager à quelque chose de constructif, rendez-vous demain soir à dix-huit heures à la salle numéro huit cent quatre vingt huit du cinquième étage, le mot de passe est Potter-Snape.

Le Maître en Potions fixa sa plume pendant un moment et Théodore ravala immédiatement ce qui allait sortir de sa bouche lorsque le regard noir de Snape se posa sur lui.

-Au plaisir Monsieur Nott.

Il hocha la tête et remercia son directeur avant de sortir. Il décida d'aller courir un peu avant le déjeuner. Il avait à penser.

-Je vous ai dit que je ne pouvais pas ce soir, pourquoi vous m'avez refilé une retenue ! En plus je n'avais rien fait ! Se plaignait le Gryffondor d'un ton boudeur lorsque Blaise passa le seuil de la porte.

Il sentit aussitôt les barrières magiques mises en place mais fut incapable de les discerner les unes des autres : il devait y en avoir quatre superposées et une autre imbriquée dans le lot, peut-être.

-Réfléchissez donc Monsieur Potter, c'est peut-être là tout le problème, que voulez-vous que je fasse de fainéants dans votre genre ?

Blaise eut soudain l'impression que la pièce s'était rétrécie tellement l'air devint étouffant. Il lui semblait que des murs flasques et en même temps solides pressaient contre ses tempes. Mais tout ceci ne dura que l'espace d'un instant, il retrouva son souffle et respira rapidement, comme s'il venait de courir un marathon.

-Vous n'êtes qu'un sale vieux bâtard graisseux qui aurait bien besoin d'une bonne partie de jambes en l'air, grommela Potter en desserrant les poings.

Blaise ferma les yeux et mit sa main par-dessus. Il fut choqué d'entendre le rire de gorge de Snape et de voir ses yeux de lynx briller d'amusement. Potter avait un petit sourire en coin qui disparut quand le professeur lui tendit trois rouleaux de parchemins et un vieux manuscrit. Ils échangèrent un regard et le Gryffondor avança les mains pour atteindre les objets tendus. Snape les lui remit, ses doigts caressant presque imperceptiblement les doigts du fils de son défunt rival. Blaise savait que cela paraissait invraisemblable, mais il n'avait pas rêvé le contact entre l'homme et l'adolescent, il n'avait pas une telle imagination.

-Monsieur Zabini, je vous prierais de ne pas rêvasser pendant mon cours, je suppose que chez Binns, c'est encore ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire, mais je n'ai pas le temps de chercher un quelconque remède à une potion tournée au vinaigre. Potter, à vous. Non je n'ai pas fini monsieur Zabini.

Blaise interrompit son demi-tour et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, quelque peu irrité.

Snape fixa Potter du regard et celui-ci soupira, secouant la tête avec un mélange d'incompréhension et de ras-le-bol.

-Ok, bien, bon, va pas croire que je profite des évènements, il y avait déjà un moment que je pensais te demander ce que je vais te demander.

Blaise et Snape levèrent les yeux au ciel au plus grand agacement de Harry Potter qui les fusilla du regard sans s'en cacher. Blaise se souvint du changement soudain d'atmosphère plus tôt et se dit que de toutes façons, Potter n'avait rien à craindre d'eux, ça c'était certain.

-Tu as sûrement entendu parler des clubs de défense depuis l'année dernière. On a mis en place trois créneaux dans la semaine à cause des niveaux et des autres clubs, voilà ça pourrait te changer les idées d'y participer, en tant qu'apprenant ou enseignant, à toi de voir.

-Et en quoi ça change des feuillets que j'ai vus sur chaque panneau d'infos du château ? Railla Blaise avec ennui.

-Potter.

-Demain soir à dix-huit heures, c'est mon groupe, déclara Potter d'un ton quelque peu agressif. Si t'as le cran, pointe-toi à l'heure, salle huit cent quatre-vingt-huit, cinquième étage. Mais je te préviens, si t'es pas sérieux, garde tes petites fesses dans ta salle commune. C'est bon maintenant ? Demanda-t-il en s'adressant au professeur de potions.

Celui-ci hocha la tête avec satisfaction. Leurs deux regards avaient un quelque chose d'inconfortablement intense lorsqu'ils se posèrent sur lui et Blaise reconnut bien là deux très puissants combattants opposés à Vous-Savez-Qui. Qu'ils s'entendent si bien par contre l'étonnait grandement.

-J'y vais, décida soudain Potter en se dirigeant vers la porte. Bonne soirée, je vais regarder ça ce soir, demain à l'heure habituelle ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix où perçait la fatigue.

-Bonne nuit Potter, dit Snape en le chassant d'un mouvement de la main.

Blaise croisa le regard de Potter avant qu'il partît. L'atmosphère s'allégea sensiblement lorsqu'il passa le pas de la porte et le Serpentard réalisa que les barrières magiques avaient disparues elles aussi.

-Très intéressant, murmura-t-il en passant une main tremblante d'excitation sur son crâne presque rasé.

-N'est-ce pas ? Ajouta Snape d'un ton duquel perçait sans mal toute la fierté qu'il ressentait envers son élève plutôt spécial.

-La retenue professeur ? Questionna Blaise en déboutonnant sa manchette gauche.

-Retournez à votre salle commune ou où bon vous semble, je n'ai pas le temps de vous superviser ce soir, le congédia-t-il en rassemblant ses affaires une expression préoccupée sur le visage.

-Bonsoir alors.

-Monsieur Zabini, Potter ne vous a pas donné le mot de passe, n'est-ce pas ?

Blaise se creusa les méninges mais ne se souvint pas qu'on lui ait donné un mot de passe.

-C'est Potter-Snape et pas un mot.

Etait-ce lui ou bien Snape avait _rougi_ ?

_Mon cher Théo,_

_J'aimerais beaucoup t'apporter de bonnes nouvelles, mais je préfère ne pas mal t'informer. L'homme en question ne possède pas vraiment une telle influence, cependant, vu l'état psychologique de l'autorité en question, un seul mot glissé au mauvais moment…Je suppose que te faire la morale ne rimera à rien. Je pense qu'une amourette ne vaut pas la mise en danger d'une famille entière, mais évidemment, j'entends encore tes déclarations d'amour de notre dernière conversation et j'ai perdu espoir de te faire entendre raison. Si tu tiens un tant soit peu à ce jeune homme, pense à la famille qui l'élève et qui l'aime comme nous t'aimons et soyez prudents._

_Ta mère et ta sœur vont bien, maman t'embrasse et Jo veut que je te dise qu'elle va « exploser ta chambre, arracher les cordes de ta guitare et tes posters de Demoniac Devils » si tu ne lui rends pas bientôt sa baguette à billabulles._

_Soit sur tes gardes,_

_A bientôt,_

_Papa_

-Quelques fois j'ai envie de mourir et échapper à la guerre.

-Tu ne penses pas ce que tu dis, n'est-ce pas ?

-J'aimerais ne pas le penser, je t'assure.

-Tu devrais te trouver un passe-temps. Tu as déjà parlé à Harry ?

Blaise rétrécit les yeux comme pour mieux voir quelque chose au dehors.

-Je lui ai parlé.

-Il pourra t'aider, c'est certain.

-Sans doute.

Les deux amis continuèrent d'observer la neige qui tombait en silence, ayant totalement oublié leurs livres ouverts et sur leurs parchemins, les plumes dont l'encre séchait.

-Tu sais, ce n'est pas tant de ne pas pouvoir agir comme avant avec Théo qui m'irrite. Mais que ce sale fils à papa croit détenir un quelconque pouvoir sur nous…Je le vois déambuler dans les couloirs avec ce sourire suffisant et cet air arrogant et je n'ai qu'une envie : le frapper jusqu'à ce que ce sourire s'efface de sa sale petite gueule de con !

-Chhh, madame Pince va t'entendre. Ca fait du bien ?

-Un bien fou. Merci Dean.

-Je n'ai rien fait. A part souhaiter devenir sourd mais…Non ! Non ! Je rigole !

Blaise reposa sa baguette avec un petit étirement de ses lèvres pleines et reposa les yeux sur son travail.

-Tu sais, Malfoy gagne encore lorsque tu penses à lui avec des émotions aussi fortes. As-tu observé la façon dont Théodore se comporte envers lui ?

-J'essaie de ne pas trop le regarder à vrai dire sinon…

-Oui je sais, il n'est pas comme les autres avant lui, tu me l'as déjà dit. Mais observe les lorsqu'ils sont dans la même pièce et prend exemple sur lui, ça te reposera.

/Il _l_'ignorait./

-Vos baguettes dans le panneau à droite.

Blaise attrapa et agrippa la main de Théo presque avec violence, il était la première personne sur laquelle son regard s'était posé à son entrée dans la salle. Théo sursauta, baguette en main et contre sa tempe en moins d'une seconde. Il ne l'avait pas entendu entrer juste derrière lui.

Son expression se détendit et il déposa un baiser sur son front froid.

-Là, montra Théo en rangeant sa baguette dans une petite poche similaire à dix autres, dont huit étaient déjà occupées.

Blaise l'imita et Potter, qui avait itéré l'ordre juste derrière eux, la déposa dans la dernière poche du panneau et le pan de mur se ferma.

-Asseyez-vous. Blaise Zabini et Théodore Nott vont travailler avec nous aujourd'hui. Votre…adhésion ne sera pas définitive, sauf si vous décidez de revenir après aujourd'hui, je vous laisserai quelques jours pour réfléchir. Désolé pour tout ça, j'aurais du vous prévenir avant, mais ça s'est fait un peu à la dernière minute, s'excusa-t-il auprès des autres étudiants en allant s'asseoir dans un fauteuil libre dans le petit cercle qu'ils formaient. Blaise et Théo prirent place l'un à côté de l'autre, chacun étonné et suspicieux qu'il y ait si peu de monde et de trouver beaucoup de têtes qui ne leur étaient pas familières.

-Le but premier est de former ce groupe afin qu'il combatte en première ligne contre Voldemort.

Blaise et Théo furent les seuls à sembler mal à l'aise en entendant le nom interdit. Personne ne bougea, aucun ne cilla. Il régnait dans la salle une atmosphère qui semblait légère et amicale mais quelque chose de plus grandiose se cachait derrière cette vague d'air silencieuse qui les entourait.

-Je sais que ton père est un Mangemort Théo, je peux t'appeler Théo ?

L'affirmation le prit au dépourvu et il fronça les sourcils mais hocha la tête en signe d'acceptation.

-Tout le monde le sait ici, parce que tous savent tout ce que je sais. Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que Voldemort est obsédé par ma petite personne, il y a une très bonne raison à cela. Je m'en tiendrais là tant que vous n'aurez pas décidé où vous vous tenez vraiment.

-Je suis des vôtres.

Théo tourna violemment la tête vers Blaise. Tout le monde les observait placidement, aucune forme de jugement ne teintait leurs visages. Il contempla son compagnon calmement et ne s'étonna pas de son propre manque de surprise. Il n'y avait aucun doute dans son esprit. Il remonta ses manches l'une après l'autre, dénudant deux avant-bras musclés aux fins poils bruns et à la peau bronzée.

-C'est inutile Théo, je sais que tu n'es pas marqué et je sais que ton père n'est pas un des Mangemorts les plus assidus. Et même si tu avais été marqué, ça n'aurait pas été un problème. Tu ne trouves pas étrange que Snape ne subisse aucune conséquence de sa défection ? Pose lui la question à l'occasion.

Théo avait l'impression que Potter s'amusait. Il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi enjoué et rieur.

-Montrez leur.

Tous les autres se délestèrent de leurs robes parmi eux, Théo reconnut Neville Londubat et Luna Lovegood qui se trouvaient souvent avec Potter, un grand blond aux yeux d'un bleu clair dérangeant qui traînait souvent avec le brun et Dean Thomas de Gryffondor, les quatre autres lui disaient vaguement quelque chose, mais il ne les connaissait pas ni de maison, ni de nom.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

Tout à son observation, il n'avait pas remarqué leurs avant-bras marqués de longues lignes dorés presque invisibles mais bien présentes qui ondulaient sur leur peau et remontaient le long du bras pour disparaître sous les manches de leurs chemises.

-Je vous présente mes petites sangsues.

Ils eurent tous un petit rire et échangèrent des murmures en se rasseyant, leurs robes sur le dossier des fauteuils.

-Ok, accrochez-vous. Et si vous restez, gardez le maximum de ce qui se dira et se passera dans cette pièce entre vous. Personne ne pourra vous extorquer des informations sur nos agissements, vous pouvez avoir l'esprit tranquille, dès que vous sortirez de cette salle, j'aurais si bien ensorcelé votre mémoire qu'elle-même n'aura aucune idée de ce qui s'est passé, alors que vous en aurez le souvenir intact, n'est-ce pas merveilleux ?

-Harry.

C'était le grand blond qui avait soupiré en ébouriffant volontairement ses cheveux blonds mi-longs, un sourire courbant très joliment ses lèvres fines et fermes.

-Ok. Blaise a déjà vu ce qu'il se passait quand je ne rangeais pas ma magie, ce que vous faites inconsciemment puisque vous n'avez pas besoin de brider la vôtre. Le problème, c'est que j'ai expérimenté un peu et vu mon potentiel magique je n'en avais pas besoin. Bref, je suis souvent en surdose de magie si on peut dire ça comme ça, voilà où mes petites sangsues entre en jeu.

-Tu veux dire qu'ils aspirent ton surplus magique ? Intéressant. Et je suppose que ces espèces de tatouages vivants sont des canalisateurs ? Très ingénieux.

-L'idée vient de Snape, la conception de Hermione, admit Potter en attendant leur réaction.

-Pourquoi elle et Weasley ne sont pas là d'ailleurs ? Questionna Théo qui trouvait ce fait très intriguant.

L'attention générale se porta sur Harry, qui apparemment n'avait jamais répondu à la question.

-Tout simplement parce que leurs magies ne sont pas compatibles avec la mienne. La tienne non plus d'ailleurs. Mais par ton lien avec Blaise on devrait pouvoir arranger quelque chose, le professeur y travaille. Je vous préviens dès à présent, si vous aviez cru être proche l'un de l'autre avant, ce n'est rien comparé à ce qui vous attend. Que ce soit l'un avec l'autre ou au sein du groupe. On va commencer, soyez attentif et gardez vos sens - tous – aux aguets, et ressentez. Ne pensez à rien d'autre.

-Tu sais, je me disais l'autre jour que cette petite séparation ne nous faisait pas de mal en fait.

-Je crois que je vois ce que tu veux dire.

-Ah oui ?

-Hnn…Savoir que tu es en sécurité est mon plus grand souci et si notre temps passé ensemble doit en être amoindri, ainsi soit-il. Mais je sens très profondément en moi que même s'il ne fallait plus nous voir du tout pendant quelques temps, je ne renoncerais pas toi pour tout l'or du monde, Bini.

Un infime centimètre les séparait, mais ils ne l'avaient pas franchi. Leurs robes se frôlaient quelques fois lorsqu'ils bougeaient, mais ils restaient simplement juste l'un à côté de l'autre et contemplaient l'horizon à travers une énorme fenêtre du troisième étage. Le parc de Poudlard était tout de blanc vêtu et les flocons tombaient encore. Certains professeurs parlaient d'annuler le prochain match de Quidditch qui devait avoir lieu dans quatre jours, d'autres protestaient et rapportaient une énième fois les récits de matchs célèbres qui s'étaient déroulés pendant des tempêtes de neige (enfin presque) et où l'arbitre ne voyait même plus le jeu et donc les anneaux des buts devaient être ensorcelés pour sonner incroyablement fort lorsqu'une équipe marquait un but. Et il devait évidemment y avoir deux sons différents. En principe, lors de tels matchs, c'était souvent la dextérité des attrapeurs qui décidait de la victoire.

Noël approchait aussi et on commençait à parler des vacances. Deux Week-ends de suite les journées à Pré-au-Lard avaient été annulées à cause du temps, personne ne voulait risquer la sécurité des enfants. Des décorations apparaissaient ici et là, mais malgré nombre de tentatives, personne n'avait réussi à attraper un des elfes qui s'occupaient de préparer les festivités. Beaucoup d'élèves resteraient à Poudlard pour les vacances cette année.

Les deux Serpentards ne se sentaient pas gagnés par l'atmosphère de Noël et les vacances, ils les passeraient tous deux dans leur famille respective, loin l'un de l'autre. Malgré cela, ils n'étaient pas d'humeur morose. Ils partageaient maintenant un lien que personne et surtout pas ce petit intriguant de Malfoy ne pourrait trancher. C'est sereinement qu'ils avançaient au quotidien et ils remerciaient tous les jours Harry Potter et Severus Snape de leur avoir offert cette chance.

-Regarde là-bas, tu vois ce que je vois ?

Théo se pencha et essuya la fenêtre glacée de ses doigts lorsque son haleine rendit le carreau flou. Il observa attentivement l'endroit désigné par Blaise en réchauffant ses doigts à même la peau de son ventre.

-C'est Potter, reconnut-il dès qu'il l'aperçut.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ?

-Il court.

-Dans la neige ?

-Tu le vois comme moi non ? Railla Théodore en s'installant dos à la fenêtre, fixant le visage aimé avec envie.

-Il est fou.

-Pas besoin d'être savant pour voir ça.

-Est-ce que tu essayes de m'énerver ? Parce que ça fonctionne, siffla Blaise en fronçant les sourcils.

-Je vais bosser avec Simon et Clara à la bibliothèque, dit Théodore en sautant de son siège.

La main de Blaise le retint, fermement attachée à sa chemise.

-Je suis juste fatigué, ne t'inquiète pas Bini, souffla-t-il à mi-voix.

-Comme c'est touchant.

Blaise sursauta, n'ayant vu personne arriver, mais Théo arqua simplement un sourcil en voyant Malfoy marcher dans leur direction, suivi de Crabbe et Goyle et de trois autres Serpentards à l'air amusé et méchant.

-Quelqu'un a brisé votre balai pour que fassiez une telle tête ou vous cacher votre joie de me voir ?

Il y avait quelque chose de dangereux dans la voix du blond qui fit ciller Théo. Il effectua un pas en direction de ses camarades Serpentards qui carrèrent les épaules et sortirent leurs baguettes. C'était bien ce qu'il craignait. Il se trouvait maintenant placer devant Blaise, ce qui avait été son intention. Il allait devoir faire sans magie, parce qu'il ne voulait pas qu'on lui impute un quelconque tort plus tard.

_Va-t-en, court ! Va-t-en ! Je me charge d'eux ! Va-t-en !_

-Qu'y a-t-il ? Tu hésites ? Entre quoi ? T'agenouiller et admettre ta défaite ou te battre et admettre ta défaite ? Parce que tu vois il n'y a pas besoin de tergiverser pendant des heures, le résultat sera le même Nott !

_VA-T'EN AU NOM DE MERLIN !!!!_

Et Blaise sauta du rebord de la fenêtre et déguerpit en courant, bien décidé à revenir le plus vite possible avec de l'aide.

Trop surpris, les cinq nouveaux venus ne réagirent qu'avec retard et quand Malfoy envoya à sa poursuite deux des gringalets qui l'avaient suivi, Théo ne se fit aucun souci pour Blaise ; ils ne le rattraperaient pas.

-Tu ne sembles pas surpris mon petit Théo, se peut-il que tu connaisses déjà toute l'étendue de la lâcheté de Zabini ?

Théo savait qu'il devait tenter de gagner du temps et sans doute qu'en répondant aux piques du blond il en aurait créé. Il était toutefois fatigué de Malfoy et de ses machineries diaboliques de gamin gâté. Il avait appris la quiétude auprès de leurs nouveaux amis, le repos de l'esprit et de l'âme. Ses yeux ne quittaient pas les deux molosses de chaque côté de Draco. Crabbe et Goyle avaient beau être gourmands, ils n'étaient pas aussi idiots qu'ils le laissaient paraître et leur force physique fit grimacer Théo d'avance. Il avait beau être doué au combat, contre quatre sorciers qui n'hésiteraient pas à utiliser la magie, il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau. Le premier sort, bizarrement, vint du sorcier tout derrière. Un sort qui affecta la gravité autour de lui et qui prit Théo totalement au dépourvu. Il s'écrasa au sol et son crâne cogna contre la pierre. Des éclairs violacés envahirent sa vision et le moment dont il eut besoin pour reprendre ses esprits lui fut fatal. Crabbe et Goyle l'avait empoigné chacun d'un côté et Malfoy se tenait debout entre ses jambes libres. Il banda ses muscles, leva les jambes et les plia dans l'élan pour dégager les deux molosses d'un coup de genou. Ils lâchèrent prise de surprise mais Malfoy donna un violent coup de pied dans ses côtes. Il sentit aussitôt le sang au fond de sa gorge et dans sa bouche. A moitié à genoux, une main sur ses côtes blessées et l'autre le gardant en équilibre précaire, il tenta de se lever, mais la douleur était étourdissante. Il toussa du sang.

-Hey Malfoy, tu crois pas qu'on devrait arrêter ? demanda Goyle avec crainte.

Mais le blond voyait rouge.

-Alors t'en dis quoi petite lavette ? J'espère que ça fait mal au moins, susurra-t-il dans son oreille avant d'empoigner ses cheveux et lui cogner la tête au sol avant de le tirer en arrière sur le dos où il resta, gémissant, au bord de l'évanouissement.

Il sentit la botte de Malfoy sur ses parties génitales et ferma les yeux.

-Tu crois que ton petit amant de merde voudra encore de toi si je te débarrasse de ta petite queue Théo chéri ? Je me le demande…Quoique de toutes façons vu ce que tu en fais, hein ? Ta mère ne t'a pas appris à ne pas la fourrer n'importe où ?

Et il appuya.

-HARRY !!!

Plusieurs choses se passèrent en même temps, Blaise revenait avec les professeurs Snape et Dumbledore d'un côté du couloir et de l'autre, Harry arrivait en courant, Dennis à ses côtés, suivis de Luna et Philippin, tous trois membres de leur petit groupe du soir. Une intense lumière blanche aveugla presque tout le monde exceptés Potter et ses « Sangsues ». Quand tout le monde recouvra la vue, Malfoy et ses acolytes gisaient à terre, incapables d'effectuer le moindre mouvement ni de produire le moindre son. Dennis était penché sur Théo, Harry derrière lui, une main sur son épaule.

-Appelez Madame Pomfrey, décida Dennis, il est dans un sale état.

Blaise s'écroula près de sa tête ensanglantée, le visage étrangement sec. Théo lui sourit, son sourire se tordant en une grimace de douleur lorsqu'il dut inspirer ; cette fois, lorsque Blaise ferma les paupières, des larmes s'échappèrent sur ses joues aux mâchoires serrées.

Snape l'inspectait maintenant mais se résigna à attendre le verdict de Poppy Pomfrey, les dégâts internes du garçon restaient à évaluer et il ne voulait prendre aucun risque.

-Il me semble que ces garçons vont avoir de longues explications à fournir.

Sur ce, Dumbledore leva une main ferme et les coupables disparurent. D'un mouvement de sa baguette un brancard apparut du sol juste sous Théo et remonta doucement sans perturber le blessé grave. Il disparut également et Blaise se remit immédiatement sur pieds.

-Je vais à l'infirmerie.

-Inutile mon garçon, Madame Pomfrey va très bien s'occuper de Monsieur Nott. Reste donc avec tes camarades et discutez tranquillement. Severus, Harry, pourrais-je avoir quelques minutes ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix chevrotante.

Harry hocha la tête. Il ébouriffa les cheveux blonds de Dennis qui se redressa et le regarda de haut, un rictus amusé aux lèvres. Le Gryffondor lui tira la langue avant de se tourner vers Blaise. Ce dernier accueillit la main sur son épaule avec gratitude, dès qu'il avait crié, Harry s'était occupé de Malfoy. Il avait évité des souffrances supplémentaires à Théo.

-Je n'ai rien fait, le corrigea Harry avec amusement, comme s'il lisait ses pensées, ce qu'il faisait sans doute d'ailleurs. As quoi pensais-tu en courant vers Théo ?

-Stop. Je veux dire, je voulais les arrêter et je crois que je criais stop dans ma tête et…la lumière, je croyais que c'était toi.

-Ce n'était pas moi.

Blaise le fixa dans réellement le voir et se rappela la chaleur sur ses bras et dans ses doigts et le martèlement de son cœur dans sa poitrine.

-Je t'ai pris de la magie ! Réalisa-t-il avec stupeur.

Il n'avait jamais réussi à le faire aussi naturellement auparavant, il lui fallait toujours énormément de temps de concentration avant de n'en tirer qu'une toute petite parcelle. Le flux qui l'avait traversé avait été si puissant que la lumière s'était intensifiée.

-J'avoue que je t'ai un peu aidé, avoua Harry avec embarras. Quand j'ai entendu le cri de Théo, j'ai deviné qu'il se tramait quelque chose de pas net, alors quand je t'ai vu et que j'ai senti ton désir de le protéger j'ai relâché ma concentration sur mes barrières. Instinctivement tu as pensé à moi, après tout c'est moi qui sauve les gens d'habitude, plaisanta Harry sans sourire pourtant, j'espère que ce n'était pas trop d'un coup, j'aurais pu faire des dégâts.

-Non, je ne pense pas, merci d'être venu.

Tous ses amis lui sourirent d'un air entendu. Harry serra son épaule et la relâcha, rejoignant le professeur Dumbledore et Snape, acceptant le bras de ce premier autour de ses épaules avec un sourire content.

Dennis et Luna vinrent entourer Blaise, l'un entourant ses épaules de son bras et l'autre posant une main légère sur son bras. Ils se dirigèrent vers la bibliothèque, suivi d'un petit Philippin sautillant qui leur raconta les dernières blagues à la mode dans le monde sorcier.

Trois jours plus tard, alors que le Poudlard-Express s'apprêtait tranquillement à remmener nos chérubins dans leur famille pour les fêtes de fins d'années, la Gazette du Sorcier publia un article qui changea bien des choses pour les forces se préparant à la guerre.

**DOUBLE SCANDALE CHEZ LA FAMILLE MALFOY**

Par _Jack Panpliov_

_La nuit du 21 décembre aux environs de 3h du matin, les alarmes du ministère de la magie ont averti les Aurors de veille que des intrus s'étaient introduits dans les recoins les plus secrets des lieux : le département des mystères. Il s'avère que Voldemort lui-même, accompagné de quelques uns de ses serviteurs, plus communément connus sous le nom de Mangemorts, étaient intéressés par un objet qui s'y trouve ou bien s'y trouvait, nul n'a pu confirmer s'ils ont mis la main sur l'objet en question ou non. Cependant, quand les Aurors sont arrivés sur place, la situation était déjà maîtrisée, par 12 jeunes gens, encore étudiants à Poudlard, rejoints plus tard par le professeur Albus Dumbledore et des membres de l'ordre qui s'est rangé à ses côtés par loyauté envers le puissant sorcier. Albus Dumbledore admet bien volontiers qu'à son arrivée, la situation était déjà en voie d'être complètement maîtrisée par les jeunes gens déjà sur les lieux. Ceux-ci ont refusé que leurs identités soient dévoilées._

_Plus étonnant encore, le bien connu et apprécié du ministre Fudge et de nombreux membres du parlement sorcier Lucius Malfoy a été arrêté ce soir-là, vaincu par l'Auror Tonks. Il apparaît clairement que Lucius Malfoy était déjà un serviteur de Voldemort lors de ses premiers agissements 15 ans plus et qu'il n'a jamais cessé d'appartenir aux Mangemorts._

_D'autres arrestations ont été effectuées ce soir là (voir seconde page) et aucun des jeunes héros présents n'a voulu être récompensé pour leurs actions._

_A Poudlard cette fois, on apprend que le jeune héritier Draco Malfoy s'est rendu coupable d'agression gratuite sur un de ses camarades, menaçant la vie du jeune Théodore Nott. Ce dernier a été emmené d'urgences à l'hôpital Saint-Mungo ; d'après le médicomage Julia Delaize, sa vie n'est à ce jour plus en danger. Il a été décidé que le jeune Draco Malfoy serait banni pendant un mois de Poudlard et reprendrait les cours début février, avec l'interdiction de s'approcher à moins de dix mètres de Théodore Nott et Blaise Zabini qui avait réussi échapper aux attaquants et à ramener de l'aide avant que l'irréversible ne se produise. Nous souhaitons un bon rétablissement au jeune Théodore. (Pour plus d'informations, se référer à l'article page trois.)_

-Tout le monde va croire que je suis un froussard, maugréa Blaise en posant le journal sur les draps blancs impeccables du lit.

-Qui est tout le monde ?

-Tu sais ce que je veux dire.

-Non, je ne sais pas.

-Tais-toi si tu ne veux pas passer Noël à l'hôpital.

-Non ! Pitié ! Pas une journée de plus avec cette bécasse d'infirmière ! Grimaça Théo. Hier matin, elle m'a réveillé après que j'aie rêvé de toi et…tout compte fait je ne veux pas m'en souvenir !

-Tu as rêvé de moi ? Sourit Blaise avec affection.

-Dans mon rêve, tu te masturbais avec la plus belle expression sur le visage et tu as éjaculé sur les beaux abdominaux de Potter. J'avoue que ça m'a réveillé sec.

Théo avisa l'air envieux de son petit ami et fronça les sourcils.

-C'est vrai qu'il a de sacrés abdos, sourit-il en hochant la tête pour affirmer ses dires.

-Attends que je sois sorti d'ici je vais vite de faire passer ta lubie poterrienne, grommela Théo avec une jalousie qu'il ne prit même pas la peine de masquer.

-D'ici là, les Attrapeurs en auront attrapé des Vifs d'or, s'acharna Blaise avec jubilation.

-Viens voir ici.

-Hmmm ?

-Approche j'te dis.

-Je t'entends très bien d'où je suis et puis c'est l'heure pour moi de partir, mes parents doivent déjà m'attendre ! A la rentrée alors ! Repose-toi bien surtout ! Et bonjour à ton infirmière !

Sur ce, la porte de la chambre se referma sur Blaise et le calme soudain rendit Théo tout de suite maussade. Un sourire perça tout de même ses lèvres quand il se rejoua toutes les simagrées de Blaise dans sa tête mais l'image d'un torse musclé perturbait ses pensées.

Sa porte se rouvrit brusquement et la tête de Blaise réapparut. Ses grands yeux noirs le contemplèrent un moment avant que leur possesseur ne pénètre une fois encore dans la pièce et s'approche de lui. Le brun se pencha vers lui et effleura ses lèvres en un semblant de baiser qui lui fît toutefois l'effet d'un Pepper-up.

-Je t'aime tu sais.

Et il repartit, laissant le convalescent avec un grand sourire béat.

-Blaise ! Quelqu'un pour toi à la cheminée !

-J'arrive !

-Ne cours pas dans les escaliers !

-Mamaaaaaan !!

-Hey, si tu te fractures le crâne, je te recommanderais l'infirmière qui s'est occupée de moi : elle a un effet radicale sur les érections matinales, une vraie mervffffff !

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Ronchonna Blaise en le relâchant et tentant de mettre un semblant d'ordre dans ses cheveux trop longs et d'arranger son jean irrécupérable tant il était troué ainsi que l'énorme tee-shirt qui cachait toutes ses formes.

-C'est vraiment les vacances dis voir, le taquina Théo en s'avançant davantage dans la pièce.

-Qu'est-ce que tu m'apportes ? Demanda son petit ami en désignant les deux sacs qu'il portait.

-Ton cadeau de Noël et des présents pour ta famille de la part de mes parents.

-Ah Théo ! Tu restes à la maison jusqu'à demain, n'est-ce pas ? J'ai préparé un rôti de bœuf aux petits lardons, tu m'en diras des nouvelles ! Comment vont tes parents ? Es-tu complètement guéri ? Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit n'hésite surtout pas et demande à Blaise ! Blaise occupe toi bien de ton petit ami !

La tornade Madame Zabini repartit de plus belle, criant après l'un des frères de Blaise qui faisait des expériences bizarres sur son cochon d'inde.

-Ca c'était ma mère, résuma Blaise en tournant la tête avec embarras, tu verras mon père ce soir et tu croiseras sûrement mes frères quelque part dans les recoins de la maison. Ma sœur reste cloîtrée dans sa chambre, donc à part si elle a perdu cinq kilos cette semaine tu ne la verras pas, t'as suivi ?

Théo lui sourit et s'approcha de lui, le saisissant par la taille pour le plaquer contre lui. Il inspira longuement le parfum de son amant et se pencha vers son oreille.

-Tu me fais visiter maintenant ? Commence par ta chambre.

-Obsédé.

-Tu ne veux pas déballer mon cadeau ?

Blaise leva les yeux vers ceux, mutins, de son compagnon et le prit par la main pour l'entraîner en courant dans les escaliers en riant.

-Tu ne vas rire longtemps, grogna Théo, je vais te faire oublier tout de Monsieur Potter de Gryffondor !

-Ca fait une semaine que je n'attends que ça ! Mais ce ne sont que des mots, des mots monsieur Nott ! Le nargua Blaise en entrant dans sa chambre, son tee-shirt déjà un souvenir sur le parquet laqué.

Théo referma la porte. Ils ne ressortirent que pour le dîner.

Fin 17/01/08


End file.
